Realidad difusa
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Estados Unidos e Inglaterra son esposos, pero pelean todos los días y una noche el menor le dice que piensa que todo es un error y que a veces lo odia. Inglaterra llora en silencio mientras EU se va a caminar sin rumbo. Todo cambia cuando escucha algo aproximarse y todo lo que ve es luz y luego...Oscuridad.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de su respectivo dueño, Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Realidad difusa**

* * *

**I**

Una noche común y corriente en el exterior, puede ser una agitada y probablemente muy mala.

En casa de los esposos angloparlantes Estados Unidos e Inglaterra está transcurriendo una pelea.

Comenzó como una simple discusión, de esas que terminan en puro romance, pero no, esta no era de esas. Inglaterra estaba sentado en la cama matrimonial, usaba una camisa simple a botones con unos pantalones para dormir color crema. Estados Unidos estaba de pie frente a él.

Ambos sentían cólera, enojo, frustración, y en el fondo, cierto dolor. A diestra y siniestra soltaban alaridos llenos de insultos, verdaderos, falsos, exagerados o simplemente tontos. Ninguno daba tregua, parecía que ellos vivían de la pelea en ese momento.

—Ahora yo soy el testarudo —decía Estados Unidos, haciendo ademanes y demás— Mira quien lo dice.

—Al menos yo lo admito —responde Inglaterra, cruzado de brazos— No como quien se hace el idiota como tú, eres patético.

— ¿Patético yo? Yo no soy quien parece un niño mimado a más de mil años de edad.

—Al menos le soy un poco honesto a las personas y no ando ocultando todo y provocando problemas a todos.

— ¡¿Y quién fue el que me crió?! ¡Tú no eres ningún santo!

— ¡Duraste si acaso veinte años conmigo! ¡Tú eres el que más problemas causa al mundo!

— ¡Y les he salvado el trasero a más de la mitad de todos ustedes en menos de doscientos años!

—Por favor, ¿Quién se mete en cuanto problema se entere? Muchas veces provocas más problemas de los que arreglas.

—Lo dice quien no deja de pelear por la cosa más tonta con un tipo que conoce desde que nació.

—Al menos no meto a más gente de la necesaria en mis pleitos.

Y entonces Estados Unidos optó por burlarse, el tema cambió pero la pelea no cesaba: —Ay sí, soy un caballero, el hombre más civilizado, soy perfecto y hago de todo pero no sé cocinar.

—Mírenme, soy el número uno en más crímenes, soy el número uno en contaminación, ¡Siempre soy en número uno y un héroe!

—Me criticas por ser un inmaduro y mira cómo te pones.

— ¿Y eso qué? Eres un maldito idiota.

— ¡Oh! Maldito idiota, estúpido ¿No tienes un insulto mejor, Inglaterra?

—_Bloody hell!_ Estoy cansado de lo mismo —decía el mayor mientras se pasaba las manos sobre el rostro y cabello, desesperado y cansado.

— ¿Y crees que yo no? —respondió Estados Unidos, pasando su mano por el cabello y ajustado sus lentes— ¿Por qué discutimos?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si siempre empiezas?

— ¿Yo? No te puedo decir nada nunca.

—Tú eres al que no se le puede decir nada nunca.

—Mientes, todo lo tomas a mal siempre —Inglaterra lo señaló, acusador, y luego desvió la mirada, ya no tenía ni ganas de responder.

—Sí, claro, para ti todo es un insulto, todo es un desafío; a veces siento que esto es un error.

Y sí, dijo eso sin pensar. Inglaterra le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, ofendido. Sintió decepción de los dos. Así que con voz apagada preguntó, aún mirándole: — ¿Así que para ti soy un error, todo esto es un error?

Entonces Estados Unidos se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, sintió un nudo en su pecho, no lo decía con esa intención por lo que trató de remediarlo:

—N-No, no me refería a eso, yo sólo…

— ¡¿Entonces por qué putas sigues conmigo?! ¡¿A qué te referías, a casarnos verdad?! —sus ojos verdes se empañaban, querían mantenerse fuerte pero le resultaba casi imposible.

—No, no es eso…

— ¡Entonces dime qué es un error para ti!

Y estalló, la presión y la falta de estabilidad le hizo perder el control de lo que decía: — ¡Todo! ¿Contento? El que seamos pareja es un error, ¡Somos muy diferentes y peleamos todos los días! ¡Eso no es normal! ¡A veces me siento atascado contigo, a veces ni siquiera siento amor por ti!

Un milisegundo después se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero ¿Podemos retroceder el tiempo y lo que hemos dicho? No, nunca podremos.

Inglaterra sintió como si algo atravesara su pecho. Simplemente se dio la vuelta, susurró: "Pero yo si te amo" Luego se hizo un ovillo en la cama, llorando en silencio. Estados Unidos se maldijo por dentro, el peso que le cayó en sus hombros y el dolor por la culpa no dejó cabida para más.

El menor decidió que no diría otra cosa, no quería empeorar las cosas por lo que salió de la casa que compartía con la persona que más amaba. Se sentía tan dolido por haberle dicho esas cosas tan horribles. Sus ojos no paraban de dejar caer lágrimas y lágrimas sobre su rostro.

Lleno de dolor, caminaba a la deriva sin si quiera mirar hacia dónde se dirigía. Cuando de pronto escucha el sonido de un vehículo aproximarse. Sólo miró cómo la luz se intensificaba ante sus ojos, y luego, sólo había oscuridad.

.

* * *

¿Qué les parece?


	2. Chapter II

**II**

Oscuridad, oscuridad y más oscuridad. Silencio, silencio y más silencio… Soledad…

Cuando Estados Unidos despierta siente que todo le da vueltas. Se siente confundido. Sus ojos azules se abren con lentitud y dificultad, siente que está en una cama mullida, muy familiar, y claro, es porque es su cama. Mira a su alrededor, es su habitación con algo de desorden y totalmente personalizada.

Y eso le confunde más, juraría que la noche anterior había peleado con Inglaterra y que lo habían atropellado. No recuerda haber llegado a su casa en su territorio. La cabeza le da vueltas.

Así que se incorpora y mira a su alrededor, le parece normal. Excepto por un detalle: Sabe que algo no anda bien. Y lo comprueba, la foto que está en su mesa de noche se supone que es de un día donde salió con Canadá, Francia e Inglaterra a festejar algo, sabe que estaban los cuatro sumamente felices en la foto. Pero el gran detalle lo cual es preocupante, es que no está Inglaterra. La foto ni siquiera parece editada, es como si el británico no hubiera estado al momento de esa foto.

Se siente totalmente confundido y preocupado. Por lo que opta por llamar a su esposo. Busca el teléfono y llama al celular de este.

—_El celular llamado no existe o se encuentra fuera de servicio._

—Maldición —masculla totalmente molesto.

Así que decide prepararse para salir a buscarlo. Está desesperado. Sin embargo cuando está camino al aeropuerto recibe una llamada al celular.

— _¿Hola? _—pregunta, queriendo que no sea nada importante, se equivoca, resulta que es Italia del Norte: —_Vee, Estados Unidos, dice Alemania que te apresures a llegar a la reunión de hoy._

— ¿Reunión? ¿Cuál?

—_La reunión de la que estábamos hablando el otro día, será la primera en la que estás desde hace muuucho tiempo._

— ¿Veneciano, a qué te refieres con eso?

—_Sólo llega temprano, Vee._

Entonces colgó. Eso fue extraño y sumamente confuso. El lado bueno para Estados Unidos resultaba que si se trataba de una reunión en donde esos dos estaban involucrados y donde él hacía falta, probablemente se tratara del G8 y entonces Inglaterra estaría ahí.

Su ánimo subió, apenas llegara buscaría a Inglaterra y se disculparía y no lo dejaría hasta que arreglaran las cosas. Esa era su idea pero…

Si antes estaba confundido ahora más. Cuando llegó lo recibieron como si no le hubieran visto en un largo tiempo. Se trataba de una reunión mundial, la mayoría le saludaba de forma diferente. Tales como: "Me alegra que ya estás bien" "¡Al fin vuelves!" "Ya era hora que aparecieras". Desde europeos y asiáticos hasta oceánicos, africanos e incluso latinos. Cosa extraña, obvio, con quienes tenía disputas no había una sola palabra pero con el resto era…extraño.

Y no estaba el representante de Inglaterra. Por más que lo buscó no había rastro de él. Se supone que más que una reunión sería una bienvenida ¿Bienvenida, por qué? No sabía. Así que después de un rato empezó a preguntar.

— ¿Cómo que a qué se debe todo esto? —preguntó Alemania, arqueando una ceja.

Francia le siguió: —Se supone que ya te recuperaste de ese horrendo accidente, por eso celebramos,_ mon ami._

— ¿Accidente? Yo no eh tenido un accidente… ¿O sí? —Estados Unidos no sólo estaba confundido, también preocupado y frustrado— ¿Q-Qué día es hoy?

—Agosto 15 de 2014 —responde Alemania, extrañado— Tuviste un accidente el 18 de noviembre del año pasado.

—No es cierto —responde rápidamente— Hoy es 17 de noviembre ¡Estamos en el 2013! Y tampoco he tenido ningún accidente.

Francia posa una mano en su hombro, condescendiente, dice tranquilo: —No te preocupes, _Amérique_, eso ya pasó, además despertaste del coma hace menos de un mes y probablemente sean tantos medicamentos lo que te trae aún tan distraído.

—Les digo que no —insiste y el mayor aparta su mano— Estoy en perfecto estado, y además… —una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, un tanto insegura, pero aparece, y rompe a carcajadas.

Alemania y Francia y quienes están a su alrededor le miran preocupados. Estados Unidos incluso se inclina del mal de risa que le acaba de dar. Unos segundos y se calma, sonriente les mira. Así que aún entre algunas risas dice: — ¿Cómo lograron hacer todo esto? ¡Es una de las mejores bromas que he visto!

— ¿Broma? —los otros dos se miran, serios y extrañados— Esto no es ninguna broma.

— ¡Pero claro que lo es! Incluso, ¿Cómo me trajeron a mi casa? Es sorprendente, y todos los demás también lo hicieron dando esa bienvenida tan rara, esto es épico.

Ni Alemania, ni Francia saben cómo reaccionar. Sólo miran estupefactos al estadounidense.

—De acuerdo —dice Alemania, suspirando pesadamente— Si esto es una broma como lo afirmas… ¿Qué sentido tendría o por qué quisiéramos engañarte con el tema de un accidente que te dejó en coma por ocho meses?

Y la sonrisa en Estados Unidos se borró instantáneamente. Una oleada de confusión, miedo y desesperación invadió su cuerpo. Pero entonces niega con la cabeza, para él eso no es lo más importante ahora, tiene algo más preocupante e importante en su mente, mira a los dos mayores frente a él y pregunta de manera insegura: — ¿Dónde está Inglaterra?

Y el sentimiento que tuvo segundos atrás se incrementa al observar el rostro de incredibilidad y preocupación en ellos.

Francia pregunta: — ¿Acaso es una nueva micro nación?

Estados Unidos responde: —No, es una nación y él es muy conocido, Francia, peleas mucho con él por todo pero también son amigos… Y de hecho él es parte del G8, Alemania, recuérdalo, Inglaterra es incluso mi esposo.

Pero Alemania niega con la cabeza, recalca: —Lamento decirte que ni siquiera estás casado, además… No ha existido ni existe tal nación al igual que no hay G8.

* * *

¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Estados Unidos?


	3. Chapter III

**III**

Y como es de suponer, Estados Unidos no quiere creer eso. No entiende por qué ellos insisten con ello. Sin embargo algo le dice que no mienten. Busca por doquier algún mapa, o esfera, lo que sea le serviría. Y lo encuentra, en el centro de la gran mesa se encuentra un gran globo con todos los continentes y países señalados. Por lo que corre a tomarlo y se lo muestra a Alemania y Francia.

— ¡Vean, aquí está Inglaterra, en—!

Y se detiene al observarlo él mismo. Pues, sí están las islas del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, el problema es que en la isla más grande no está lo que se supone corresponde a Inglaterra.

Susurra asustado: —No está… Pero… ¿Por qué hay sólo agua?

Estados Unidos entra en estado de shock. Se desespera y niega rotundamente. Japón y Canadá se acercan con preocupación, ayudando a Alemania y Francia a controlarlo. El resto observa en silencio.

Según los demás, Inglaterra no existe, en su lugar sólo hay un mar que se llama "Londres", Estados Unidos insiste y dice que de hecho esa es su capital. Vuelven a negarlo. Escocia es el representante de Reino Unido y dice que el único que lo crió fue él y que a su hermano Canadá lo crió con Francia.

EU no lo cree, se niega a creer todo eso. Dice que es una broma tonta e incluso pide que le devuelvan su anillo de matrimonio el cual ya no posee en su dedo. Pero nadie le hace caso, piensan que está enfermo y tiene delirios por los medicamentos.

Pero él sigue insistiendo:

—Inglaterra es el menor de ustedes —se dirigió a los hermanos británicos— tiene el pelo rubio y sus mismos ojos verdes, además también tiene sus cejas gruesa es el país más "tundare" como dice Japón.

El mencionado arquea una ceja y le dice: —Creo que se refiere a "tsundere".

— ¡Exacto!

—Pero creo que se equivoca, el país más tsundere es Italia Romano y no creo que…

— ¡No! —entra en desesperación— Francia, estuviste más de cien años peleando con él en una guerra.

—Jamás tuve esa clase de conflictos —dice apenado por el menor.

Él se niega a creer nuevamente, entonces mira a Wy y Seborga, rápidamente dice que incluso una micro nación salió de Inglaterra, que era un barco grande pero que nadie le presta atención porque no es reconocido por nadie. Wy y Seborga niegan eso.

Con esto Estados Unidos se rinde, llora porque extraña a su esposo y sabe que ellos no mienten. Su pecho le duele, en su interior sólo quiere romper en llanto y estar con su amado. Sus compañeros continúan tratando de hacer que se calme.

Pero él ya no aguanta, cada vez la desesperación y confusión aumenta de forma alarmante. Sus recuerdos con Inglaterra se están volviendo difusos. Algo por dentro le dice que sus compañeros dicen la verdad con respecto a todo, que él tuvo un accidente, que quien le crió a él su hermano no fue Inglaterra, el representante del Reino Unido…Que su esposo jamás existió.

Estados Unidos corre desesperado porque quiere a Inglaterra de regreso. Llora desconsolado porque sus últimas palabras hacia él fueron de desprecio, su última conversación fue una pelea. Sea una realidad o no, sólo quiere que eso termine.

.

* * *

Mi chiquito, sé que lo hago sufrir mucho pero habrá un motivo.


	4. Chapter IV

**IV**

Mientras corre no se fija por dónde pasa. Sólo sabe que ignora la gente, las quejas y los obstáculos que se interponen en su huida. De pronto se tropieza con alguien.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par. Frente a él se encuentra un joven que es idéntico a Inglaterra, tal vez la única diferencia física sólo es la ropa de un médico.

Y Estados Unidos jura que es Inglaterra, siente una oleada de ilusión al verlo y se abalanza sobre él, llorando. Mas el joven se altera, no lo conoce y trata de quitárselo de encima.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame ya!

— ¿No eres…? —Estados Unidos le mira, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo siento, debes estarme confundiendo.

—Pe-Pero eres, eres idéntico con el pelo y las cejas y todo… ¿No eres…Inglaterra?

— ¿Quién tiene ese nombre? —pronuncia mientras se arregla la ropa— Eso no existe, soy Arthur Kirklant.

—Arthur —susurra, decepcionado— Lo lamento, no quise molestar.

Arthur nota que quien está enfrente se encuentra realmente mal, por lo que decide dejarlo, siente pena por él: —Bah, no importa, ojalá encuentres a quien buscas.

Entonces el humano se alejó de él. Estados Unidos vuelve a llorar. Cae al suelo hecho un ovillo. No le importa nada, llora mucho porque ese sólo es un humano, no una nación, no Inglaterra… No su esposo, él no existe.

Se levanta y camina, depresivo. Mira su mano izquierda, ni siquiera lleva un anillo de matrimonio. Pero jura que estaba ahí, en su dedo anular, una argolla de oro blanco, sencilla y hermosa. Entonces pensaba ¿Y si todo fue un sueño? ¿Si esa vida era mentira? ¿Si Inglaterra sólo era parte de su imaginación? Tal vez tergiversó los hechos simplemente, tal vez esos ocho meses después de aquel accidente le hicieron fantasear y crear una realidad totalmente distinta a la que vivía. Tal vez…Sólo fue un sueño.

Sin embargo no quería creerlo, no quería. Bueno, tal vez sí, entonces jamás lastimó a Inglaterra con esas feas palabras. Pero… ¿Si eso era nada más ni nada menos que otra realidad en donde sí sucedía todo eso? Se echó a reír sin ganas, eso era descabelladamente imposible. Pero nadie dijo que no, entonces ¿Su amado existía o no? ¿Las cosas eran como dijeron sus compañeros o no? Era extraño, sumamente extraño.

Hace rato había dejado de llorar. Pero siguió caminando, sin rumbo. Cabizbajo se ensimismaba. Tomó un taxi, tomó un avión, todo por una extraña inercia. No supo en qué momento, no supo cómo, llegó hasta la casa de su hermano. La casa estaba vacía. Por lo que se sentó a esperar a su congénito, extraño, sí, pero en esos momentos calificar sus acciones resultaba en vano considerando la situación.

.

* * *

¿Qué creen que suceda luego?


	5. Chapter V

**V**

Canadá se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a su hermano en el sofá, hecho un ovillo, dormido y con un semblante preocupante ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano mayor, el cual era enérgico y rara vez se deprimía se encontrara en ese estado tan deplorable? Bueno, trataría de sacarle algo de información, tal vez así podría ayudarlo.

Tocó su hombro y le llamó: —Oye, Estados Unidos, despierta.

—Hm…—este entreabrió los ojos, al mirarlo se incorporó de golpe.

— ¡Tranquilo! Eh, soy yo, Canadá.

— ¿Cana-dá? _¡Brother!_ —exclamó y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, no tuvo rechazo, de hecho Canadá fue paciente con él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te fuiste muy rápido y decidimos que lo mejor era dejarte para que entraras en razón.

—No está —dijo simplemente, sentándose a su lado— No está Inglaterra.

—En tu sueño él era muy importante ¿No?

Él asintió y le miró, con seriedad y tristeza. Agregó: —Pero no creo que sólo sea un sueño, juro que era real.

— ¿De veras? Bueno, dime qué está mal en nuestros argumentos.

—Verás, él fue quien me crió de niño, lo recuerdo, a ti y a mí, sé que cuando me independicé fui algo cruel pero sé que no fueron sus hermanos…—posó una mano en su mentón, haciendo memoria, cada vez recordar se le complicaba más— La guerra de los cien años sí fue real, estaba en libros y fueron los mismo Francia e Inglaterra quienes me contaron de esa guerra… Además…

¿Recordar o crear recuerdos? Ese sentimiento apareció, su mente no estaba bien, sus recuerdos tampoco. Muchas veces los hechos se distorsionaban, ¿Quién le acompaña es Inglaterra o Escocia? ¿Eso es real, el representante del Reino Unido es el pelirrojo que fuma siempre que puede? Hizo un esfuerzo, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, entonces dijo rápidamente: — ¡Fue un pirata! ¡Una cuarta del mundo estuvo bajo su poder y…! ¡En las guerras mundiales, estuvo involucrado también, tú y yo le ayudábamos mucho y a los demás aliados! Canadá, créeme.

—Te creo… —decía algo apenado— Pero...Ninguno de nosotros recuerda eso, nadie recuerda a Inglaterra y como te diste cuenta... Eh… Lo que dices que era su territorio solamente es un mar.

—Lo sé…suena tonto lo que digo pero sé que esos recuerdos son reales…lo son ¿No?

—Deberías descansar —aconsejó su hermano, dándose cuenta de la confusión que tenía su hermano.

—Está bien.

Canadá dejó que durmiera con él. Sabía que su hermano estaba mal. Si bien podía ser algo insoportable a veces, le quería mucho, por lo que no dudaría en ayudarlo.

Pasa la noche. Llega el día. Cuando Estados Unidos abre los ojos ya no está en la casa de su hermano. Tampoco está en la propia.

Su cuerpo se siente cansado, pesado y adolorido. La cama se siente extraña, un olor diferente le inunda. Masculla débilmente: — ¿Ugh? ¿Dónde…?

Mira a su alrededor, todo es blanco y colores pálidos. Siente su cabeza dar vueltas, nuevamente todo es confusión y frustración. Unos minutos le lleva darse cuenta del lugar en donde se encuentra.

— ¿Por qué estoy a-aquí? Un hospital…

.


	6. Chapter VI

**VI**

Pues, nuevamente, la respuesta no aparecería por arte de magia. Lo sorprendente de ello es que se sentía aturdido, como si algo lo hubiera dejado sin mover tan siquiera un dedo antes de dormirse. Y de hecho, los vendajes que le cubrían varias partes de su cuerpo se notaban muy recientes.

Se incorporó, mirando todo a su alrededor, nada calza. Mientras Estados Unidos hacía un esfuerzo por hilar las cosas…

—_Qué bueno que despierta, señor Jones._

Escucha de pronto, una voz muy familiar. Rápidamente vuelve su vista hacia la entrada. Y ahí está el usuario de la voz.

—Inglaterra, eres tú —dice mirándole con ilusión y cierto temblor en su voz— Entonces sí existes, me has estado cuidando ¿No es así? Ese choque, estoy aquí desde aquella noche ¿No es así?

Pero "Inglaterra" sólo lo mira confundido. Se revisa así mismo, el atuendo de doctor está bien, no hay nada anormal en él. Por lo que suspira, siendo paciente. Mientras cierra la puerta le explica a Estados Unidos: —Señor Jones, sé que es difícil su situación, pero quiero que por ahora entienda que hasta ahora nadie lleva el nombre de ese país como nombre, yo soy Arthur Kirklant, su médico.

Y de nuevo sus ilusiones se rompen. Más confusión. Se altera y empieza a lanzar pregunta tras pregunta: —Pero… Pero A-Arthur no me conoce Me topé con él ayer y dijo que no me conocía… ¿Entonces por qué ahora dices que eres mi médico? ¿Jones? Soy Estados Unidos, no… ¿Y qué diablos hago aquí? Estaba donde mi hermano y…y...

—Cálmese, por favor cálmese —Arthur llegó a su cama, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Pero el otro no se detenía, estaba al borde del llanto. Movía sus brazos y negaba y luego se inclinaba, escondiendo su cabeza entre los brazos. Arthur hacía lo posible por calmarlo, necesitaba que estuviera estable. Sin embargo la nación se negaba, así que optó por alzar la voz: —_Bloody hell!_ ¡Alfred F. Jones, ya cálmate!

Se detuvo abruptamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Arthur suspiró y retomó su postura. Alfred no dejaba de verle, esos hermosos ojos verdes sólo podían pertenecer a su esposo. En cambio Arthur quería ayudarlo, porque era su vocación, porque era lo correcto y sabía que ese muchacho necesitaba ayuda, quería dársela.

—Escucha, responderé tus preguntas siempre y cuando no te pongas histérico ¿De acuerdo?

—S-Sí.

—Está bien, ahora, ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Cómo terminé aquí?

—Tuviste un accidente de tránsito, un camión te arrolló.

—Un accidente de… ¿Qué día es hoy?

—18 de noviembre de 2013.

Ante eso, susurró: —Ahora sí calza, fue ayer que peleé con Inglaterra y me atropelló ese camión…

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Por qué me llamaste Alfred F. Jones?

—Tengo entendido que ese es tu nombre, lo encontramos en tu identificación ¿Está erróneo?

—Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Ese es mi nombre.

— ¿Un país? Hace rato dijo eso de mí ¿Es alguna clase de juego entre sus amigos?

—No, no lo es. Inglat- Arthur, soy el representante de Estados Unidos y tú el de Inglaterra o al menos…te le pareces mucho.

Arthur rió levemente, se escuchaba tan descabellado todo eso

— ¿Representante? Estados Unidos tiene un presidente e Inglaterra una reina y un ministro que los representa.

Pero Alfred afirma que esos son sus jefes. Está preocupado y de verdad está seguro que Arthur es su esposo, está seguro que es Inglaterra.

—Escucha, estoy casado contigo y…—mira sus dedos desnudos, los cuales muestran lo contrario— o al menos…lo estaba…

Arthur se sonrojó ante ello. Se sintió apenado y con algo de vergüenza, sin embargo trató de ignorarlo y ser paciente, tenía que. Su mente tenía que estar fría en una situación como aquella.

—Ehm…es-escucha, yo estoy soltero y… Además no encontramos ningún anillo en tus manos ni en tu ropa. Lo lamento y… tampoco encontramos registro de eso.

—No... —siente miedo y confusión— ¿Al menos hay alguien?

—Hm…creo que informamos a tu hermano de esto, dijo que vendría lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Canadá? ¿Él vendrá?

—Eh…sí, dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo o algo así.

Al menos eso le aliviaba un poco. El problema, es que no dejaba de pensar que ese doctor frente a él era Inglaterra, su amado. Juraría que son la misma persona, pero al parecer en este mundo no era así. Tal vez en ese mundo eran humanos y… ¡Eso es! Claro, si de algo estaba seguro, es que Inglaterra podía usar magia, y una poderosa, no creía en ello pero… ¿Qué si todo eso era causa de la magia? Existía la posibilidad.

Un poco más de interrogativos con ese doctor idéntico a Inglaterra. Un poco más de desesperación. Y llega su hermano menor. Sólo escuchan que tocan a la puerta, asó que Arthur abre y deja pasar al gemelo de Alfred. Les deja solos y dice que lo llamen si le necesitan.

Ahora es un poco más complicada la situación. Ahora es más factible el hecho de que la magia esté involucrada, pues…Resulta que su hermano posee como nombre "Matthew" y no el nombre de una nación.


	7. Chapter VII

**VII**

Alfred no sabe qué pensar ya. Se siente muy confundido y su hermano incluso trata de calmarlo, cree que se encuentra mal y dice que quiere ayudarle a aclarar su mente.

—Alfred, ya te dije que no soy Canadá, sino Matthew. Eh, ese es mi nombre y vivo en ese país.

—Can- está bien, Matthew, si eso es cierto, explica el hecho que seamos gemelos y que tengamos nacionalidades diferentes.

—Yo me fui por mucho tiempo y tomé la nacionalidad canadiense, además tú amas Estados Unidos, sólo que últimamente estabas haciendo un trabajo o algo así y por eso viniste al Reino Unido y pasó esto…

Sí, eso sí tenía sentido. Pero es que este mundo no lo tenía, ¿Cómo pasaron de ser naciones a humanos? Bueno, habría que averiguarlo.

— ¿Reino Unido? ¿En qué parte, Inglaterra, verdad? Dime que sí.

—Eh, sí, Londres.

— ¿Ves que sí calza? Es culpa de la magia de Inglaterra, por eso sigo en su territorio, ayer peleamos y de seguro él hizo algo y…y…

—Si esa persona es tu esposo, como dices, ¿Por qué habría de hacerte esto? Hacer que todos seamos…eh, de naciones a humanos, y que él sea un doctor que sólo te conoce por tu accidente…

—Eso es…

No hubo más respuesta, Matthew estaba en lo cierto. Incluso el mismo Inglaterra le había dicho que lo amaba ¿Por qué entonces le haría daño de esa forma? Eso no tiene sentido. Ahora. Alfred estaba seguro que era la magia de Inglaterra quien provocó eso; no obstante, también estaba seguro que si la teoría era real, entonces probablemente su esposo había querido darle una lección o algo así, o incluso…

—Un mundo donde no seamos nada, donde no existió un nosotros y donde posiblemente jamás lo seamos…

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Creo que ya sé qué es lo que sucede…Todo esto es culpa de la magia de Inglaterra.

Miró a Matthew de soslayo, ahora sus palabras se escuchaban seguras, pero con profunda tristeza. Prosiguió su explicación: —Ingl- Arthur, él… Hizo todo esto, no sé exactamente cómo pero fue él. Un mundo donde jamás seamos nada, donde jamás seremos algo; él ya no me ama, estoy seguro, cuando discutí con él por última vez dijo que me amaba pero… Tú mismo lo dijiste, si lo hiciera no me haría esto. Inglaterra ya no…

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —a decir verdad, Matthew comenzaba a sentir mucha congoja e impotencia al no poder hacer nada por su hermano.

—Discutíamos…como siempre, pero esta vez yo dije que pensaba que todo era un error, que ya no le amaba…él dijo que sí. Luego salí muy molesto conmigo mismo y cuando me di cuenta vi una luz brillante y un sonido y…

—Acabaste aquí.

—En realidad…—suspiró— Yo ya no sé qué pensar, pero sé que lo que digo es cierto.

—Eh, si tú lo dices.

En fin, esa conversación se alargó. Alfred se tranquilizó y desahogó con su hermano. Cuando el chico se fue dijo que volvería por la mañana, se hospedaría en un hotel cercano así que estaría muy atento. Por otro lado Alfred se sintió solo. Completamente solo ¡Pero se lo merecía! Era la justicia dándose a conocer. Y lo sabía, lo sabía a la perfección.

Ahora bien, Alfred entró en un estado de depresión, se dio por vencido…casi. El turno próximo para medicarlo resultaba ser de Arthur. Dicho esto podemos presenciar lo siguiente:

Cuando el doctor entró a la habitación se reconoció y dijo a qué venía. Alfred sólo asintió, cabizbajo y de nuevo con un hormigueo en su interior, es que el parecido era increíble. Incluso el modo de hablar y los gestos, todo era prácticamente igual a Inglaterra.

Pero entonces se abrió una conversación. Puesto que Alfred no dejaba de mirar a Arthur, con melancolía, una mirada que no busca nada malo. Sin embargo el mayor no notaba del todo eso, se sentía incómodo que le observaran por largo tiempo, por lo que decidió cuestionárselo al muchacho.

—Ah…Eh, lo siento, —mencionó Alfred, apenado, sonrió levemente— No quise hacer eso, hahaha es que en verdad te pareces a mi ex esposo.

Este arqueó una ceja, algo sonrojado. Respondió: — ¿De verdad? Espero sea un cumplido, que en todo caso ignoraré.

Por arte de magia, ambos se dejaron llevar. Alfred respondió: —No seas así hahaha. No te lo digo a mal, es que todo se ti se me hace parecido hahaha.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡E-Eres un pervertido!

—Claro que no, _I'm a hero!_

—Entonces eres un héroe pervertido —se cruzó se brazos.

— ¡No es cierto!

—Entonces de los glotones, —sentenció— Tu ropa estaba llena de muchas envolturas de hamburguesas, ¿Acaso es un chiste?

— ¡Pero son deliciosas! Las hamburguesas son lo mejor que hay.

—No, no lo son y nunca lo serán, y menos en las cantidades industriales que supongo debes comer.

—Sí, sí lo son, ¡Apuesto a que te encantan! —lo señaló acusador.

— ¡N-No es verdad! —se cruzó de brazos y girando su rostro hacia otra dirección.

—Claro que sí. ¡Porque son lo máximo!

—He dicho que no, Nunca lo serán.

—Pues yo digo que sí ¡Y también digo que te encantan! ¡Hahaha!

Arthur abrió los ojos de par en par, lo miró y dijo seriamente: —No.

Alfred sonrió: —Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—No.

— ¡Já! Ahí está, no lo son.

—No es justo —hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

Arthur, triunfante, dijo: —Yo no caigo es esos juegos, creo que has perdido, Alfred.

—Hiciste trampa.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, un caballero jamás hace trampa.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—Pues pierdes, yo nunca hago trampa.

—De seguro que—

Fueron interrumpidos. El ambiente cambió drásticamente, una enfermera entró a la habitación, agitada. Cuando miró a Arthur suspiró aliviada y se dirigió a él: —Doctor Kirklant, dese prisa, lo necesitamos en emergencias.

—Entendido —respondió seriamente mientras caminada, ahora concentrado en otra cosa— _Good night, my love._

Dijo, sin pensar, al salir del lugar siguiendo a su compañera, rápido. Alfred quedó consternado con la última frase. Duda, emoción, nervios…Todo eso invadía su cuerpo a una gran velocidad.

Miraba la puerta fijamente, sin creérselo en su totalidad. Habló para sí: — ¿Acaso dijo…? No, él jamás… Pero lo escuché bien—. Y repitió la misma frase; queriendo entender, queriendo que fuera real: —_Good night…my love._ Arthur lo dijo, fue muy claro lo que dijo, exactamente igual que me lo decía Inglaterra…

* * *

No desesperen por favor, que sé que todo es rarísimo pero les digo que todo tiene un motivo. Y debo agregar que me gustan muchos sus teorías, todas tienen cierta coherencia y probabilidad, ¡Pero no diré si son verdaderas o no! es un secreto ajaja

Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir esta historia ¿Reviews?


	8. Chapter VIII

**VIII**

Confusión nivel…Bueno, uno demasiado alto. Eso era lo que vivía Alfred en esa cama de hospital. Su cuerpo ni siquiera notaba el dolor de las heridas de ese accidente del que ni se acuerda. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Quería saber el motivo de que Arthur le haya dicho esa frase.

Es decir, si no era Inglaterra y apenas se conocían ¿Por qué dijo aquello? ¡Incluso dijo que era soltero! O sea que no pudo haber sido un "cruce de cables"; no, por supuesto que no. Algo estaba raro, demasiado.

Sólo que ahora no lo pensaría demasiado ¡Arthur le dijo _Good night, my love! ¡My love!_ Increíblemente raro y maravilloso. Alfred sonrió al recordar las recientes palabras, es que lo dijo como si nada, como si ya se lo hubiera dicho antes, como si…Ah, no sabía que más, pero quería disfrutar aquello. Feliz, algo preocupado y confundido también, pero muy feliz, se durmió esa noche.

Lo que aconteció en la mañana, por primera vez desde que todo se volvió extraño, tuvo lógica. Seguía en el hospital, seguía siendo ese humano llamado Alfred…seguía estando en otro mundo donde no era nada más que un paciente para Arthur.

Es despertado por los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana de la habitación. Una doctora está moviendo las cortinas para ventilar e iluminar el lugar; y cuando ve a Alfred despertar le saluda con una sonrisa: —Buenos días ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

—Buenos días… —responde adormilado y una leve sonrisa, tratando de incorporarse en la cama— Creo que bien pero…

— ¿Sí?

—N-No, nada…

Se siente extraño y a la vez aliviado, sabe que no ha aparecido en otro mundo o cosas por el estilo. Después de un par de días algo coincide después de dormir por la noche. Mira sus lentes en la mesita y se los coloca.

La mujer vestida de blanco con acento hispano sonríe amablemente, mientras busca los sueros al lado de la cama del norteamericano. Se encarga de todo eso y al mismo tiempo trata de abrir una conversación con el paciente.

—Alfred ¿No?

—Sí.

—Yo soy Lucía… Fue un accidente muy extraño, gracias al Santísimo que no se lastimó mortalmente.

— ¿Lastimarme mortalmente?

—Que no fue algo demasiado grave, a pesar que fue un furgón lo que lo golpeó.

— ¿Un furgón? ¿Me golpeó un furgón y quedé así de intacto?

Se miró a sí mismo, tenía muchas vendas, le dolía el cuerpo… ¡Pero por lo sagrado que estaba prácticamente intacto comparado por esa clase de daños que causan esos vehículos! Sonrió muy orgulloso y feliz.

—Es que soy suficientemente fuerte para que me lastimen ¡Un héroe no puede lastimarse así de fácil!

Ella rió ante el comentario, terminando de colocar los sueros de intravenosa y luego sentándose al lado de él para cambiarle los vendajes, manchados, de su brazo derecho por unos limpios.

—Claro, un héroe muy afortunado, tardamos horas limpiando todas sus heridas y vendándolo.

— ¿De verdad? No recuerdo nada —se rió levemente.

—Lo que es preferible —suspiró exagerando— Pero lo bueno es que ya está mucho mejor, además el doctor Arthur hizo un gran trabajo con usted.

— ¿El doctor Arthur?

Él se sorprendió y a la vez se alegró, no podía dejar de pensar en la última frase que escuchó de él. Tampoco evitó que una sonrisa sonrojada apareciera en su rostro.

—Sí, de apellido Kirklant —ella sonríe, envolviendo el brazo de Alfred— Él es de los mejores médicos que tenemos y, aquí entre usted y yo…

— ¿S-Sí?

—Él incluso tiene una especie de club de admiradoras ¡Y hasta admiradores!

— ¿En-En serio? —cabe mencionar, que se sintió celoso.

Ella ríe levemente. Entonces quitó la manta que cubría a Alfred. Dirigiéndose hacia sus dos piernas totalmente vendadas, tal parece que sus tobillos están muy lastimados. Lucía procede a cambiar el vendaje de muslos y rodillas, mientras sigue hablando con él.

—Sí, en serio, es muy divertido ver que no sólo le admiran por su labor, ¡Sino porque es tremendamente guapo!

— ¿A ti también te gusta él? —celos, muchos celos.

—Haha no, me parece muy atractivo pero somos sólo compañeros y amigos, tengo mi propio novio y además…

Se acerca a Alfred, como si le fuera a contar un secreto. Él se acercó, muy curioso.

—No cualquiera puede llamarle la atención si se trata de romance, Arthur tiene un carácter complicado así que para que se enamore de alguien esa persona debería ser muuuy especial.

—Dímelo a mí —recordó entonces a Inglaterra, bajando el tono de su voz— Sé lo que es tratar de conquistar a alguien así…

Lucía comprendió la tristeza de Alfred y se sintió culpable, trató de remediarlo.

—Dis-Discúlpeme por favor, no quería hacer que recordara algo así, no era mi intención y…

—No te preocupes.

Se forzó a sonreír, no quería seguir con lo mismo. No quería seguir teniendo falsas esperanzas de recuperar a su esposo; necesitaba, según él, acostumbrarse a esa realidad en la que ahora vivía. Prosiguió, todavía con debilidad en su voz: —Ya eso sucedió por lo que no importa…Me decías que es difícil de conquistar.

—Ahm…s-sí.

Ella alargó su silencio, miró mucha tristeza en los ojos ajenos y, angustia y resignación, en la falsa sonrisa.

—Pero…

Pensó, tenía que arreglar la situación, no quería estar en esa incomodidad todo el rato que tenía que cambiarle en vendaje. Además se le hacía un nudo en la garganta con sólo escucharlo o verlo. Una pregunta asaltó la mente de ella. Considerando que Alfred era también paciente de quien hablaban.

—Por cierto y sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Acaso usted le dijo algo el día de ayer?

— ¿Decirle algo?

—Sí, él estaba atendiéndolo cuando lo llamamos en emergencias, pero cuando llegó con nuestra compañera parecía que, o había escuchado algo escandaloso, o fue él quien lo dijo.

— ¿Escuchar o decir algo escandalo—?

Se detuvo abruptamente, sonrojándose. Nervios y un cosquilleo aparecieron en su cuerpo. Ella le miró confundida y a la vez interesada en los hechos.

—A-Ah…creo que no fui yo, sino…sino él…

— ¿De verdad? Qué interesante, espero que haya sido algo bueno, fue lindo verlo de esa forma hahaha.

—Créeme, ni yo me lo creo todavía hahaha.

Ella sonrió, contagiándose de la risa de Alfred. Aunque para él fuera un misterio lo que el británico dijo, fue algo agradable, Arthur le era agradable.

Lucía terminó de cambiar los vendajes de Alfred, el cual antes de que ella saliese de la habitación, pidió que llamaran a su hermano. Esto le fue cumplido.

No tardó mucho en haberse abierto el horario de visitas cuando Matthew ya estaba en la habitación de Alfred. Puede que la angustia de Alfred haya fluctuado, pero no había desaparecido, oh claro que no. Cuando su hermano se fue por la tarde llegó Arthur…y no vestido de médico.

Cuando Alfred lo ve entrar sintió algo en su interior… Es que el británico usaba una gabardina color verde musgo sobre una camisa blanca de botones, pantalones negros con zapatos a juego. ¡Por todo lo que es bueno se veía muy guapo vestido de esa forma!

— ¿In-Inglaterra…? ¡Digo! ¿Arthur?

Este arqueó una ceja, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué te vistes de esa forma tan…—susurró: apuesto?

— ¿Algún problema? —se revisó a sí mismo, confuso.

—Pero si eres un doctor y…

—Oh, era eso —se sentó al lado de la cama, en una silla— Hoy es mi día libre, decidí venir a verte por…

— ¡¿Viniste a verme a mí?! —ilusión y alegría.

— ¡Cla-Claro que no! ¿Cómo se ocurre pe-pensar eso?

Y claro, el sonrojo no se evitó, menos los nervios que recorrieron su cuerpo. Es verdad que estaba ahí por él ¡Pero no se lo diría! En fin, Arthur tenía otro motivo para visitarlo, y como era de esperarse, era sobre la frase que había dicho la noche anterior.

— ¿Entonces por qué viniste, Arthie?

—N-No me digas así, suena tonto —cruzó los brazos y las piernas, luego mirándole con seriedad sorpresiva— Como sea, vine porque quería aclararme la cabeza con esto.

— ¿Aclararte la cabeza?

—Ayer dije algo impensable —tragó en seco, tratando de no sentirse avergonzado— Y te lo dije a ti, como si te conociera desde hace mucho, como algo que sólo le dices a alguien con quien compartes algo… Como yo si te quisiera.

—Bueno pues…Yo no tengo que ver con eso ¡De verdad!

Se sorprendió y en cierto punto le dolió, el que le dijera que no lo quería sonaba algo…fuerte. Alfred trató de verse ajeno al hecho, de todas formas lo era; él tampoco sabía por qué Arthur había dicho aquello.

—Sé que no tienes nada que ver…—susurró: —O al menos directamente.

— ¿Eh?

—Olvídalo, simplemente olvídalo. A menos que algo suceda entre nosotros jamás te diré eso, —suspiró, sintiéndose algo intranquilo aún— ¿Alfred, me entiendes? Yo no quiero que pienses algo equívoco de mí y…ese el motivo por el que vine.

Alfred intentó verse bien, intentó mantener su voz estable y además no sentirse tan mal…al menos lo intentó. Su respuesta le dolió al salir de su garganta: —Oh…Ya entiendo… Eh pe-pero no te preocupes hahaha jamás pensaría algo así de ti porque sé que…sé que no hay ningún lazo entre nosotros.

—Me alegro por eso pero… ¿Te sientes bien?

Arthur le miró preocupado. Sintiéndose algo mal por él. Alfred tenía el rostro pálido, era como si estuviera enfermo y le acabasen de dar una noticia la cual le hubiera puesto peor.

El muchacho le miró intranquilo, mostró una sonrisa chueca y forzada, mirando los verdes ojos de quien todavía veía como su amado esposo.

La única frase que dijo, con una voz quebrada y arrepentida, antes de perder el control fue: —Inglaterra, perdóname por favor; todo lo que dije no era verdad. Yo te amo más de lo que imaginas y jamás pensaría que lo nuestro es un error; te amo, Inglaterra, perdóname.

.

* * *

"_― ¡Hahahahahaha!― se escuchó una risa familiarmente estruendosa, haciendo retumbar los oídos de todos._

_Arthur iba llegando a la habitación donde sus compañeros parecían tener éxito, aunque pareciera imposible, ensanchó más su sonrisa, y con burla preguntó sin esperar respuesta: ― ¿Ya ven lo que pasa cuando se revelan?_

_Quienes estaban tendidos en el suelo se preguntaron lo que había pasado con el resto de quienes estaban en la casa. Si Arthur estaba ahí sólo podía significar algo malo._

_―Bien― comenzó Feliciano, ― ¿Ahora podemos irnos y confiar en que no te pasará otra vez, o mejor nos los dejas a nosotros?_

_―Hehehe ¿No sería mejor eliminar de una vez a quienes tienen posibilidad de moverse como ellos?― más que pregunta, era una afirmación."_

"_Los de la otra Dimensión II_"

Muy pronto este fic saldrá a la luz. Será publicado por mí pero el crédito no será por completo de mi propiedad sino que deberá ser compartido con NyoRusJap2P, puesto que estoy trabajando con ella para lograr terminarlo. Espérenlo por favor y muchas gracias de antemano.  



	9. Chapter IX

**IX**

Después de decir aquella frase entró en una especie de shock. O una reacción colérica y desesperada…sea lo que sea ya no se comportaba como es debido.

Alfred entró en una crisis, por decirlo así. Apenas hubo pronunciado la palabra "Perdóname" lleno de dolor, gritó fuertemente. Un grito fuerte y desgarrador que penetró en los oídos de Arthur, quien, todavía no creía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Alfred, cálmate ya! ¡¿Qué te sucede por amor al Cielo?!

Nada más que el grito incesante le respondió. Ensordecedor. Desgarrador y cruel. Arthur no hallaba modo de tranquilizar a Alfred quien aunque su aire se agotara lo recuperaba velozmente sólo para seguir retorciéndose en su propio dolor y confusión.

El joven de ojos verdes estaba más que confundido, aparte de sentir una gran culpa. "Tal vez no debí decir eso." Pensó maldiciéndose y maldiciendo lo que fuera que estuviera causando problemas a Alfred. Preocupado por su bienestar no tuvo otra idea que agregarle suero al muchacho, un suero para hacer que se calmara y durmiera.

Alfred no paraba de gritar, su garganta se maltrataba liberando el dolor y frustración que sentía. No había otra cosa en su mente más que blanco. No pensaba, sólo sentía.

Arthur en cambio luchaba por mantener la calma. Una doctora entró al escuchar los gritos que desde afuera se lograban captar aún con las paredes a prueba de ruido. Él le dijo que por favor sólo le ayudara con el suero y que le dejara. Ella hizo lo que se le pidió y se fue.

Poco a poco el medicamento hizo efecto. Arthur comenzó a tranquilizarse, sentía un zumbido en sus oídos pero no le importaba, sólo que Alfred estuviera bien. Este le miró, jadeante, suplicante. Sus ojos tan azules tenían un brillo tan triste y desolado que le daban ganas de llorar al mayor.

Con nerviosismo le dijo suavemente: —Al, debes calmarte, no pienses en nada y relájate.

—Yo...Yo...Inglaterra yo sólo... —balbuceó, con la voz ronca y temblando.

Arthur lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Está bien, todo está bien...Lamento haber dicho aquello, no era mi intención hacer que te pusiera de ese modo así que por favor mantente tranquilo.

—Pero yo... —se adormilaba lentamente, con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de no perder el contacto visual— Inglaterra, perdóname…yo te amo y eso no cambiará nunca…

Arthur se vio conmovido, casi por inercia respondió: —No tengo que perdonarte nada, así que, Estados Unidos, no debes llorar nunca por eso ¿Entiendes? No debes preocuparte.

Cuando le dijo esto sonrió. Alfred se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso, tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos quedándose dormido. Arthur suspiró echándose en una silla al lado de la cama. Cansado y confundido.

Pasó su mano por el cabello mirando todavía al muchacho ya tranquilo, lo miraba tan apacible y a la vez sentía algo agitarse dentro de él. Bufó ante eso, pero de todas formas sonrió. Aunque no se conocieran y Alfred tuviera una especie de crisis no dejaba de verlo de una manera un poco diferente.

—Tal vez...tal vez si tu cabeza se arregla te dé una oportunidad, tonto.

Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y adentrarse en su mente hasta nuevo aviso.

Tal vez fue algo del otro mundo. Pero nunca nadie está seguro.

Cuando Alfred despertó se dio cuenta de algo importante. Su cuerpo se sentía mejor y su mente peor; no estaba tan lleno de vendas y lo más interesante no era que la habitación de hospital le era diferente, sino el hecho de toparse con dos personas que bien conocía y resultaban estar con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros al verle.

Lo primero que sintió al aclarase la vista y tratar de incorporarse fue un abrazo aplastante viniendo de un par de francoparlantes gritando.

—_Amérique__! ¡Mon ami_, por fin despiertas!

— ¡Me alegra que hayas despertado, _brother_!

—Oigan…no…respiro…

Decía entre los brazos de los otros dos. Aunque le daba felicidad, sentir la alegría y alivio de esos dos. Y se daba cuenta, volvía a ser una nación. Cuando estos lo soltaron, disculpándose, Estados Unidos les dijo con una sonrisa: —Sé que me extrañaron pero no me maten apenas me vean.

—Tres días estando dormido es preocupante, _mon ami_ —le dice Francia, preocupado y a la vez aliviado.

— ¿Tres días…qué sucedió? —preguntó curioso.

Canadá le respondió: —Tuviste un accidente, de alguna forma un furgón logró hacerte caer en un pequeño coma.

—Tuviste suerte de ser un país ¡Sino todavía estaríamos recogiendo tu cuerpo vuelto rompecabezas!

— ¿En serio? —se sorprendió, una pequeña esperanza le invadió al escuchar eso— ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Si no me equivoco es 21 de noviembre —le respondió Francia, mirando a Canadá quien asintió.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. Con miedo se atrevió a preguntar: — ¿Dónde está mi esposo, cómo está Inglaterra?

La expresión de Canadá y Francia cambió. Ambos se mostraron preocupados y a la vez algo intranquilos, eso asustó a Estados Unidos en demasía. Su voz tembló.

—Po-Por favor…díganme que él está aquí…

Francia suspiró pesadamente, pasando una mano por su cabello. Después de un par de segundos respondió con seriedad: —Él no está bien, en este momento parece más el enfermo que el que casi queda viudo.

— ¿Po-Por qué? ¡¿Qué le pasa a Inglaterra?! —exclamó alterado, con miedo.

Canadá trató de calmarlo: —No te preocupes, él estará bien porque ya despertaste.

— ¿Qué?

—Ese idiota enamorado —suspiró Francia— Cuando se enteró que tuviste un accidente no dudó en llegar a tu lado. En estos tres días no ha salido del hospital y en uno de sus arrebatos de ira decidió concederte un "Sueño."

Estados Unidos los miraba estupefacto, con un nudo en su garganta y un dolor punzante en su pecho.

Canadá siguió explicando: —Tal parece que usó su magia, dijo que era para enviarte a una vida donde tú podrías ser feliz, al menos hasta que despertaras.

—Además quitó tu sortija de matrimonio, él dice que apenas despertaras te concederá tu anhelo de no estar con él y que así puedas estar feliz.

Al instante él se miró su mano, en efecto, no tenía su anillo. Se sintió tan culpable, tan dolido por dentro. Se decepcionó de sí mismo. Inglaterra fue el motivo de todo aquello que vivió, explicación lógica o no; pero no podía culparlo. No podía.

— ¿Dónde está él?

Logró preguntar, cabizbajo. Los otros dos lo miraron preocupados e intranquilos. Entonces Francia se animó a responderle: —En este momento está en la cafetería, se ha debilitado mucho por lo que para mantenerse despierto debe tomarse un café cada dos horas.

— ¿Quieres que lo llame? —le preguntó Canadá.

Antes de contestar se escuchó una cuarta voz en la habitación: —No es necesario que lo hagas, ya me enteré de la situación.

— ¿In…glatera? —articuló Estados Unidos.

Apenas se lo creía. En el lumbral de la puerta estaba él. Algo desgastado y con un semblante decaído pero…era él, su amado.

—Sí —respondió simplemente, entrando.

—Los dejaremos solos.

Mencionó Canadá antes de salir con Francia y cerrando la puerta.

El silencio los invadió. Inglaterra lo miraba con dolor y melancolía…Estados Unidos igual.

Unos cuantos segundos después el mayor se atrevió a hablar, con seriedad y un leve temblor en su voz: — ¿Tuviste un bonito sueño, verdad? —no esperó respuesta, aprovechó lo que le quedaba de fuerza para seguir: —No te preocupes, haré que se haga realidad, firmaré el divorcio, podrás seguir sin mí y ser feliz así que…

Evitó el llanto, tenía que mantenerse fuerte ¡Pero por todos los cielos que se le estaba volviendo imposible!

Estados Unidos se levantó de su cama, tambaleante. El otro lo miró confundido y algo preocupado.

—Oye, debes descansar, podemos hablar sin que te levantes y—

— ¡Cállate! —lo miró enojado y dolido— ¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer pasar por todo aquello? No era un sueño eso —sus lágrimas empezaron a salir, el mayor le miraba estático y sorprendido— ¡Fue una pesadilla! Esas estúpidas dimensiones o mundos o como putas se llamen no fueron más que una tortura para mí ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?!

—Pues…yo…sólo…—no aguantó más, empezó a llorar, sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho— ¡Porque era lo que querías! Dijiste que yo era un error para ti, di-dijiste que no me amas y que te sentías estancado ¿Y sabes qué fue lo peor? ¡Que te dije que te amo! Eres un imbécil, creí que mandarte a ver esas vidas donde no eres nada mío podría hacerte sentir mejor y cuando despertaras podrías hacerlo realidad. Creí que serías feliz porque últimamente dices eso…quería tu felicidad aunque me costara la mía.

Culpa. Dolor. Remordimiento. Amor…en el corazón de ambos. Las lágrimas no cesaban, todo era tan complejo y tan…extraño.

—Perdóname…—soltó el menor, abrazando a su amado— Perdóname por todo lo que he dicho, perdóname por ser un completo imbécil…jamás debí tratarse así…

Inglaterra no paró su llanto, se aferró a su ser más querido; sintiéndose, después de un largo tiempo,…amado.

—Merezco toda esa penuria que pasé, el furgón y…merezco eso y más…Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y jamás serías un error para mí…así que devuélveme mi sortija porque nunca te concederé el divorcio.

Inglaterra rió por lo bajo, sin soltarlo. Movió una mano hacia su bolcillo y a tientas se lo colocó al menor.

— ¿Así está mejor? —preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

Él miró su mano por un momento y sonrió.

—Sí, mucho mejor…_I love you_.

—_I too, my love._

Al decir esto se dieron un pequeño y suave beso. Sonriendo, amándose. Todo quedaría en el olvido, todo mejoraría…para ellos ya nada sería un error.

.

—Fin—

* * *

¿Se dieron cuenta que esos mundos eran completamente reales? Sólo que, por obvias razones, con el Alfred equivocado. ¡Felicidades! Muchas/os indicaron teorías cercanas a la verdadera historia. Espero les haya gustado.

Les agradezco a todas/os por leer y seguirme con esta historia tan...¿Difusa? Jaja, bueno, me iré a seguir escribiendo "Los de la otra Dimensión II" junto con NyoRusJap2P; y para más información visiten mi perfil o búsquenme en facebook -ojo con la nota comercial. Pasen un buen día/tarde/noche. Chao! :)


End file.
